This invention relates to a method and apparatus for severing tublar members at sub-sea locations, and more particularly for severing piling, which supports offshore structures, below a mud line.
Current environmental regulations require that removal of offshore structures be accomplished in such a manner that no pipes, tubing, or pilings extend above the mud line after the structure has been removed. The sea bed must be returned to its original condition to avoid field navigational hazards in the area where an offshore structure has been positioned. Additional consideration should be given to the marine life whose conditions might be adversely affected if any such pipes remain extended from the sea bed. To this end, various sub-sea explosive devices have been provided, some of which utilize diver delivered charges, and some of which are designed to deliver a detonating device into the well pipe. However, these devices are rather complex, have difficulty of severing tubular members below the mud line and often are not suitable to handle the tasks demanded by the modern regulations.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with the prior art and provision of a method and apparatus for severing a tubular member below a mud line.